


Breaking the Boy

by grootzilla



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, slight subdrop ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootzilla/pseuds/grootzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She draws it out of him, makes his body tell her everything that he won't. Whenever he comes to her, whenever they fall into bed together, she takes him apart, piece by piece, stripping him of all his guilt, his anger, everything that weighs him down, leaving only a lonely man that needs to be loved and praised and taken care of. And when shes done, she puts him back together so that he can command, control, intimidate everyone. Everyone except her." <br/>~~~~~~~~~<br/>Or "The one where Cullen is a hot mess and doesn't mind all that much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posting here. and it's smut. and its not even GOOD smut. i am a sinner.   
> this is a fucking shitshow i am so sorry i don't know what happened.. all of the grammatical mistakes and spelling errors are mine. I wrote this on my ipod

It's too hot.

He's on fire, he can feel it. Flames are licking through his veins, scorching him with her presence.

Way too _fucking hot_.

His blood is boiling under the surface of his skin; it feels terrible.

Grey eyes so focused and penetrating, they pierce through him, stripping him down layer by layer until he knows that she can see him, really and truly see him. He can't look at her when she's like this; she's too startlingly radiant so he turns his head away. His skin crawls as she studies him, her stare boring into every part of him making him fidget even more than he already was. Even if this is what he asked for, being exposed like this was terrifying, what did she expect?

"Cullen," comes her calm and collected voice. He flinches at her use of his name instead of his title; it makes him feel so small.

"Cullen, are you ok?" her voice is kinder now, infused with the warmth that flows out of her so naturally. Cullen nods mutely, willing himself not to look at her so that he doesn't get lost in her gaze again. He feels her shift forward on top of him and then a warm callused hand sliding over his cheek, stroking it softly and honestly that's not helping him right now.

He's about to snap at her and tell her to stop it but she pulls his face towards hers and gives him a soft and lingering kiss.

He wants to throw her off of him. He wants to slap her hand away from his face and tell her that this was all a mistake. But he won't. He want's this no matter how much he pretends otherwise, and she knows. She knows all too well.

 _He makes himself sick_.

Rey picks up where she left off.

Straddling his waist, she bends down and catches one of Cullen's nipples with her teeth, relishing in the hiss he let out. It's hard for her not to admire her work, the trail of bruises beginning to blossom from his neck down across the expanse of his chest in the wake of her lips and tongue and teeth contrast beautifully with his pale skin. He squirms underneath her slow ministrations, and struggles to control his breathing as she takes her sweet time marking up his body. The subconscious noises he lets out are driving Rey crazy and she realizes how much she enjoy's having Cullen like this, out of breath and pliant beneath her.

Cullen doesn't know how much more he can take; Rey's careful and calculated touches are leaving him in a haze of maddening pleasure. The combination of tongue and teeth are making it hard for him not to grab her hips and yank them down to his lap so that he can grind his throbbing erection against her ass like a horny teenager. But he can't. He can't because she told him not to move and he wants to be good for her. His arms are secure behind his back making him arch slightly off the bed. There are no physical restraints holding him down. Only her words. She told him to be good for her tonight. And he wants to be. He wants that more than anything. He wants her to smile and tell him how well he did. He can do that for her. He can be good for her.

As Rey makes her way down the length of his body, she moans against the hard plains of his abs and rakes her nails down his bare chest, leaving angry red streaks behind as blood rushes to the surface, making him shudder. Cullen can't bring himself to care about how the marks are not going to be leaving any time soon, not when each drag of her teeth or nails sends a sharp pang of heat to his lower belly.

_Maker, I'm weak_

She is fully clothed unlike him, and it makes Cullen feel so vulnerable. So weak. She could quite literally do anything to him as long as he didn't say the safe word. He is completely at her mercy and _Maker_ that turns him on so much.

"Hand me the lube, Cullen," Rey's voice is strained as she slides down even further until her face is settled between his thighs. Cullen takes an arm out from behind his back and reaches around for it and when his fingers find the small bottle hiding in the sheets he hands it too her. He starts to put his arms back behind him but Rey shakes her head and grabs them.

"Hold your legs up Cullen, I want you open," he bites his lip at her words. His cock twitches when he grabs the back of his knees and pulls them up leaving him exposed.

"Like this?" he asks, wiggling his hips to get more comfortable and stifling the urge to tell Rey to stop out of embarrassment at the position; there is no way to hide the effect she is having on him. He really wants this. She can see it written all over his face.

"Yeah," she murmurs as she pops the cap off the tube and coats her fingers generously. She rubs the wet digits over his entrance softy, making him squirm. It feels kind of weird, but in a ticklish way and pleasant way that makes his legs feel funny. He wants more of it. Cullen cants his hips down trying to get her inside of him, but Rey holds him steady with her free hand and continues to tease him.

She always does this. She always takes her time with him. He hates it. He doesn't ever want it to stop. Her acute focus is mesmerizing; it makes the shame and self-hatred of falling into bed with her so much more bearable. Her full bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her brows are furrowed in concentration, giving her a predatory look. Without thinking, he lets a deep moan rumble in his chest and when her eyes flicker up to his, he almost lets go of his legs in order to cover his face. This is humiliating.

Then she does something unexpected.

Her eyes soften, she kisses the inside of his thigh and says, "you're very pretty when you're embarrassed."

"Wha- ah!" He began to ask before she slid her middle finger down to the knuckle, hardly meeting any resistance from how relaxed he was. She doesn't move it as he clenches around her involuntarily, trying to get used to the finger up his ass.

"You're really pretty like this. All flushed and submissive," Rey murmurers and he really has no idea what she's talking about because there is finally something in him but it's not fucking moving and all Cullen can focus on is the ache for some kind of friction or his _dick is going to fall off from blue balls_.

"When I have you like this," she continues as she wiggles the finger inside him making him sigh in relief, "you're so...," she struggles to find the right word, "...honest. You're so open. So good at being yourself. You're so beautiful like this," Cullen's cock swells at her words, a small dribble of precome smearing across his abs, "I don't think you understand how much I love having you at my mercy," she practically purrs as she traces his stretched rim, teasing the possibility of adding another finger.

' _I don't think you understand how much I love being at your mercy_ ' he thinks. He doesn't say it though. He never says it. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, not even to Rey.

But that doesn't matter because she knows. She draws it out of him, makes his body tell her everything that he won't. Whenever he comes to her, whenever they fall into bed together, she takes him apart, piece by piece, stripping him of all his guilt, his anger, everything that weighs him down, leaving only a lonely man that needs to be loved and praised and taken care of. And when shes done, she puts him back together so that he can command, control, intimidate everyone.

Everyone except her.

Rey manages to slip in another finger after a few minutes of slow and measured teasing and Cullen is fighting back sobs as her thin nimble fingers stretch him. Struggling to regain his composure as Rey takes total ownership of him. The two fingers inside him feel good. Almost too good, and the way Rey is lightly scissoring them is driving him crazy. He wants more. _More, more, more_. But he doesn't dare demand it the way he could have, should have, would have.

He begs.

"Please," he all but whines. Rey only laughs at him and continues to finger him at an agonizing pace, making his body shake with pent up frustration and need for release. Cullen's cock lays hot and heavy on his stomach, forgotten. A small puddle of precome is beginning to form, and there is a flush that is rapidly spreading from his neck down his chest. God, he hates the way his body reacts to her.

He doesn't even realize that she's not hitting his prostate until she curls her fingers ever so slightly and brushes against it, making him freeze up and cry out.

Rey groans at the sight of Cullen being so submissive. His eyes are shut tight with his eyebrows pulled together. His mouth hangs open as his chest heaves, made even more prominent by the deep arch of his spine. His legs are still raised, held up by his hands, but just barely, and Rey feels herself throb at how obedient he is being tonight; usually it takes them a little longer to fall into the right headspace. There is a sheen of sweat over his skin and he looks so fucking delicious that she unthinkingly licks a hot stripe up his taunt stomach, tasting the salty flesh and feeling his muscles rippling under her tongue.

Cullen's whole body practically thrums in pleasure as she begins to rub her fingers against his prostate in slow, measured circles, and all he can think is _yesyesyes dear god yes_. This is what he wanted. For her to turn him into an absolute mess so overcome with arousal that he can't even try to think of something other than Rey. The heat in his gut begins to coil tightly but it's too slow, he still wants more. He grinds his hips down, silently demanding that she gives him what he wants, but Rey maintains the same amount of pressure.

At first it feels amazing. It feels so fucking good that if Rey grabbed his cock and squeezed just right, Cullen wouldn't be surprised if he came that very second. But as she continues to pay attention to that one spot inside of him, insistently pressing on it without stopping, the pleasure quickly becoming so overwhelming that it was bordering on painful.

He begins to whimper at the stimulation; small high-pitched noises that he hardly realizes he's making. It is becoming so good that it's starting to hurt. This isn't what he wanted. The boiling feeling is back and he wants to throw up. He lets go on his legs without thinking, letting them flop down gracelessly as his heels bounce on Rey's back. He is so wrapped up in what Rey is doing to him that he doesn't notice her wince in pain. He feels like he is going to burst if she doesn't stop soon. His legs are trembling and his body is trying to squirm away from the over stimulation but she is holding him down and his hands are shaking so hard and he's grabbing at the sheets, probably tearing them apart in his desperation to get away from this torture and-

She slides her fingers out of him and Cullen almost screams in frustration because now his whole body is tense and practically vibrating with energy that has nowhere to go and if he could just _come_ -

"Shh, I've got you," Rey coos, and Cullen keens at how her calloused palms feel as they run up and down his inner thighs, his skin flushed and hypersensitive.

He wants her to stop; he wants her to keep going. He want's her to never not be touching him for the rest of his life, he wants her heat and attention and her eyes always watching him; he wants, _he wants, he wants..._

He is starting to get lost in his body, it feels so fucking _good_ he can hardly stand it. He knows that it shouldn't feel this amazing. He shouldn't get so turned on by this. By being controlled. Being used.

Being _taken_.

But when Rey crawls back up his chest, making him shiver, and pulls him into an open mouthed kiss that is all tongue and teeth and hot, he can't help but grab at her shoulders with shaky hands. He needs her to ground himself; without her steady weight, he's afraid that he might just float away.

He kind of feels like he's dying.

"I've got you," Rey says again, pulling away from the kiss to look into his eyes. He tries to follow her lips with his to reconnect them, desperate for the contact, but she places a firm palm on his chest and he looks at her. He doesn't say anything; can't say anything she doesn't already know.

She looks into Cullen's eyes searching for something, and seems satisfied with what she finds.

Kissing him one more time, she slides off of his lap and flips him onto his stomach. He doesn't put up much of a fight; he is hardly there anymore. Rey sits back his calves and begins to trail her hands over his back. The warms radiating off of them send tingles of pleasure racing up his spine as she begins to work away the tension in his muscles.

Starting at his shoulders, she rubs her way down slowly; she takes her time at each dip and curve and when she reaches his ass, her touch is almost reverent. Sometimes she lets her thumbs dip between the crease, and other times she is barely touching him, her fingers ghosting over his skin making him shiver.

Rey giggles at the sight him, enjoying how his hips are stuttering and grinding against the bed subconsciously in tight circles.

He was perfect.

Cullen lost track of how many minutes pass, everything becoming a fuzzy mess of pleasure that settles deep into his bones. His whole body feels warm and suspended, so relaxed and content that he could hardly bring himself to be embarrassed by the gross hiccupy noises he let out, nor the fact that his ragged breathing suggested that he was crying. He didn't care at all.

When Rey pulls him up from bed and positions him so that his is leaning back against her all he can say is, "please," his eyes pleading and teary.

He looks so thoroughly and devastatingly wrecked as Rey pets his head, running her fingers through his curly hair, unthinkingly leaning into the touch; Rey loves it. Rey loves him.

"Ok," she says quietly, smiling down at him, "come."

Cullens eyes widen slightly as he feels his body do just that.

All of the pent up energy, all of the pleasure that has built up crests over him and Cullen hardly has time to reach out and grab Reys hand before he is coming all over himself, rope after rope shooting out of his cock as he arches sharply and lets out sobbing moan, a few more tears spilling from his eyes as his vision goes white.

Rey holds his hand through it all, and maneuvers him so that he is like a baby in her arms, curled up into her neck, sobbing and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. She begins to hum a lullaby that her mother had when she was a child, and continues to pet Cullen's hair as his breathing became less and less shaky.

They stay like this for a long time, but Rey doesn't mind because when Cullen finally comes back to himself, he turns his head further into her neck and says, "Thank you," so quietly that Rey has to strain to hear it, but she does and she holds him all the more tightly.


End file.
